The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for removing chips produced in a hole drilling process.
In a hole drilling process, chips cut out from a work by tip edges of a drill are moved upwards through twisted grooves of the drill, and then, discharged to the outside. When the work is made of a hard metal, the chips are discharged with spiral shapes, while when made of a soft material, the chips are discharged in a pushing out manner.
The function of the twisted grooves of a drill is not limited to providing passages for discharging such chips, but includes to introduce a lubricant oil into the hole from the outside and supply the lubricant oil to the tip edges of the drill for decreasing frictional resistance and cooling the edges on the purpose of maintaining a convenient drilling condition and assuring a long life of the drill.
As mentioned above, the chips are discharged to the outside through the twisted grooves of the drill. The chips continuously discharged with spiral shapes wind around the drill in continuous manner, thereby frequently disturbing a further drilling into the hole. In such a case, the drilling work must be interrupted for a while and the chips must be removed for restarting the drilling work.
Further, in case the chips are jammed in the twisted grooves, since the drill can not move forwards, the drilling work must be once interrupted, and after the chips have been removed from the twisted grooves, the drilling work can be again started.